


Cold Blooded [ One shot ]

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes & Alaric Saltzman Friendship, Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Character Turned Into Vampire, Danger, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hope, Love Confessions, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Multi, One Shot, True Mates, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: Just a bunch of cute and adorable Spencer Reid/ Caroline Forbes one shots





	Cold Blooded [ One shot ]

**Author's Note:**

> Some great Spencer Reid/Caroline Forbes amvs   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX7gAOPnNqU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ydb2mib2qs

Derek Morgan would normally say that he knew Spencer Reid life perfectly. He had too. They were best friends. But as he watched the scene unfold in front of him he was second guessing everything he ever knew or learned about Spencer. Hotchner and his team had been working a case in Mystic falls , Virginia for about three days. People had been going missing and then beging found dead days later . The cause of death seemed to variey but for the most part it was from a object beging stabbed through there chest. The local medical examiner was confused as she found chunks of wood in their chest cavity and that they had burnt marks around their wrists and chest. Hotchner and his team had built a profile and interview the victims families and friends. They also interview people who were last seen with them. JJ and Morgan noticed that Spencer seem to give of sense of anxiousness and worry. Morgan could tell that Reid know something but wasn't saying anything. Soon they had a face to put to their unsub. Luke Weston, local hunter who relatively kept to himself. But what most people would note about the hunter was his crazy belief in vampires, werewolves, ghost and witch's. Derek had nearly laugh at the thought but now he didn't know what to think. They had gone to Weston's barn in such for him. But Weston wasn't the only one at his barn. There tied to chair in middle of the barn was a blonde girl. She looked around to be in her early twenties. She had long beautiful blonde hair and perfect pale skin. Her head hang back as it relieved the large cut arcoss her throat that had left a trail of dry blood on her chest and neck. Her feet , arms and chest were bound to the chair by rope. Spencer arms trumbled as he stared at Caroline body. He knew that she wasn't dead due to her begin a vampire but he still didn't like the idea of his girlfriend get torched or dying. He knew the only two things that would render Caroline useless was if she was in sunlight without her ring and vervain. Neither of which was a pleasant throughout for him. The team crept into the barn making sure that there wasn't any sight of Luke. Onces they made sure the coast was clear they instianly made there way towards Caroline body.  
" Poor girl."  
Said JJ in sad tone. Morgan noticed Spencer shift uncomfortably. He noticed that he had look of rage as looked of into the distance. Which he found odd for the younger agent. Spencer had always been the social akward but opitmistic type but to see him with such anger was bit unseating for morgan. The girl's eyes suddenly shot open as she let out a low hiss of pain. All the Agents eyes suddenly widened with shock and disbelief. They didn't understand what was going on for just moments ago the girl lay dead and torched. Tears filled the girl's eyes as they softened at sight of Spencer. Moment if slience passed as the two shared a knowing look. Spencer instainly start working on the bounds along with Morgan.  
" Care are you okay?"  
Asked Spencer worried. The team looked at him questionally as to how he knew the girl. Caroline gave weak nodded.  
" I'm fine Spence. My whole body feels like it's on fire."  
Muttered out the blonde. The girl collapsed into his arm. She was covered in sweat,tears, and dried blood. But Spencer wasn't to worried about that as he was just glad to know she was safe. Safe in his arms. He helped her to her feet with the help of JJ. Soon the barn door opened to relieve Luke Weston. He aimed his shot gun at Caroline. Spencer impulsively stood in front of Caroline protectively as he pulled the trigger to his shot gun. The world felt like it was going at super speed for Caroline cause before she knew it Spencer had taken a bullet for her. He had manged to get shot by two bullets. It somehow manged to get through his vest as he started to bleed out. The smell of his blood was enough for Caroline to feel sick to the stomach. Her body trumbled as she caught Spencer body. Tears rolled down her checks. She couldn't lose him. He was only person she had left since her mother died. He was only person in world who ever made her feel so happy. So loved.  
" You idiot."  
She cried. She wanted to rip out Luke's throat for shooting Spencer but luckily for him Prentiss and Rossi already had him in hand cuffs.  
" How pathetic a human loving a monstrous vampire."  
Growled Luke. Caroline wasn't thinking straight. How could she the man she loved was dying and she could pratically couldn't do anything. She ran over to Luke at vampire speed and grabbed him from Prentiss. She pinned him to the wall.  
" You know nothing about him or me. At least we're not murdering hunter who stuck in the old ways."  
Hissed Caroline barring her vangs and her vains pooping out and her eyes turning black. Everything seemed to make since now. The wood in chest to Caroline coming back to life. She was vampire. They were real. Everyone froze to look at the girl wondering if she was going to drain him of blood before killing them. The raised there guns and watched her every move. As she moved closer to Luke he let out a panicked scream which caused Caroline to shake her head and let him fall to the ground.  
" Not all of us hurt humans. Some of us care. Some us just want to be human. Some us just want to have some who cares and to call family."  
Said Caroline with tears rolling down her check. She meant every word . Caroline rushed over to Spencer. Her hand went to cup his check in her hand. His hand instainly went to hers.  
" I be fine Care. I guess I finally have an excuse to visit Elena."  
Said Spencer weak . Caroline gave weak laugh of disbelief. She caressed his check with her palm.  
" Your such a dork. An adorable dork."  
Said Caroline weakly as more tears rolled down her check. Soon the ambulance arrived and took Spencer too the hospital. Doctor Elena Gilbert rushed into Spencer room to work on Spencer. It honestly was the worest runion she could think of. She made mental note to yell at Spencer about that when he was wake. After proforming all his surgeries and making sure he was fine she made her way towards the waiting room. In the waiting room she saw Spence's FBI team and Caroline with Damon. Damon seemed to be trying to calm Caroline down as well as giving mental and emotional support to the girl. She was cleaned up and in a change of clothes that Damon had brought her. When Damon saw his girlfriend walk into the room he lightly elbowed Caroline.  
" Elena how is he?"  
Asked Caroline worriedly as she pratically jumped to her feet. Elena gave her best friend a bright smile.  
" Spencer will be fine Care. He just needs some rest for now. But you guys can go in really quickly."  
Said Elena. Caroline instianly pulled Elena into a tight hug.  
" Thank you."  
Cried Caroline quitly. Elena rubbed circles on Caroline back to help calm her down. She knew that Caroline was probably going through hell. Damon smiled at Caroline.  
" See Barbie what I say. "  
Said Damon in his usually cocky tone. Caroline gave weak smile. She followed the agents to Spencer's hospital room. The moment JJ opened the door Caroline pratically ran to Spencer's bed side. He let out a tired yawn as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled happily at Caroline.  
" Hey you."  
He said. Caroline smiled softly at him as she wipped her tears.  
" Hey yourself."  
Said Caroline. She reached down for his hand. She was glad to feel the warmth of his hand in her cold one. Morgan was still surprised that Reid had girlfriend let alone one that was a vampire. So far Morgan seemed to like Caroline. She had already shown that she cared and loved Spencer which was good enough for Morgan approval. But he was going to have to get used to whole vampire part.  Spencer eyes shifted from Caroline to his team.  
" Did we get him?"  
Asked Spencer weakly. Hotchner nodded. His face softened as he looked at Reid.  
" We got him kid. Now are going to introduce your girlfriend or am I going to ask Penelope to hack you.".                Asked Rossi teasingly. Spencer gave a dry laugh as his eyes moved to Caroline.  
 " This is my girlfriend Caroline Forbes. Care this is my team."  
Said Spencer. By the time the short introductions from his team members was over Elena had returned to room saying that Spencer need to get some rest and that they could return later. Caroline bent down and placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead.  
" I love you Spencer."  
Said Caroline.   
" I love you too Caroline." 


End file.
